


Winter Gifts

by YGOFTW



Series: Winter Lovegood [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Christmas Presents, F/F, Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGOFTW/pseuds/YGOFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after winter break hermione cant stop thinking about her lover enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Gifts

Hermione was speechless all she could do was ponder on that nights events how did Luna know she was in the prefect bath how long had Luna been waiting on her did the blonde watch her undress and why could she not tear her eyes away from lunas pale body coated in the moon light glowing through the windows.

The smart witch did everything she could to avoid Luna that strange and confusing night. Hermione questioned was she a lesbian she always felt awkward when with Ron and she could not deny how much she loved being intimate with the odd witch. All the troubled witch could think about was Luna so she decided to study in the great hall for her remaining owls.

Still in her hog-worts uniform hermione took a seat opening her potion and other various books associated with her owls. Suddenly the brunette became startled as the book was enchanted glowing light blue and lime green eventually hermione gathered up the courage to open it when random letters shot out of the pages re arranging to form a message for her.

It read see you tonight intimately yours LL. Hermione was finding it impossible to focus on her studying because every time she would start to read her mind drifted off to Luna her charming and cute smile her sensitive nipples her soft skin her lips her touch this was just all to much for the griffin-door girl as she packed up her book and went to clear her mind by having a relaxing bath.

All this erotic thoughts had made her soaking wet. Hermione stripped off her clothing and just sank into the relaxing water her mind travelled back to Luna as she played with her breasts and slipped her hand down between her legs her fingers gently rubbing her pussy and gently slipped one then two fingers into herself while she closed her eyes wishing it was Luna playing with her pussy her back arched and she through back her head and started to breathe and moan more quietly whispering her lovers name almost breathlessly. Panting and blushing the witch decided to continue herself in her bed as she slowly got out of the water and wrapped a towl round her curvy body still hot and dripping hermione tied up her hair whilst walking to her bed and became worried when she looked down to find her panties had disappeared but soon was in shock as she saw Luna with her back to her holding her pink panties in her hands witch were still soaked in hermiones pussy juice.

Can I help you Luna? Hermione spat blushing oh I bet you can Luna giggled facing the blushing brunette maintaining eye contact as she brought hermiones panties up her her nose and inhaled as breaking eye contact to close her eyes so she could focus on the sweet intoxicating smell of hermiones love juice. As she darted her tongue at the pussy soaked underwear sucking the sweet juice out of the fabric and into her mouth the aroma the taste was almost too much for Luna to bare as hermione broke the silence stop stop it OK why are you here whispered the griffin-door girl as Luna replied almost sounding hurt my hermiones words its Christmas I'm sure you forgot because you got carried away with your owl studying and playing with yourself thinking about me am I right i guess hermione spoke in half defeat and excitement. Oh bugger I forget to get you anything for Christmas the brunette spoke sounding apologetic no its fine I Will just keep these wet panties and whenever I want I can smell your pretty pussy oh OK sure that's fine hermione laughed nervously and for my gift to you Luna breathed oh no really there's no need hermione quickly responded well I insist the blonde blushed as she began undressing as hermiones eyes made its way up her lovers body as Luna unbuttoned her shirt slipping it off her shoulders and kicked off her shoes leaving herself in just her white bra and skirt with her long white socks still on as hermione could not take her eyes away from lunas chest who quietly giggled its rude to stare as that my gift to you is that I'm going to pleasure you I guess its not just for you its also for me Luna then ripped hermiones towl off her body exposing the brunettes naked body to the blonde as Luna pulled her into the bed then made her way up hermiones body and shoved her tongue into her Lovers mouth as they both moaned and gripped each others hair while their tounges tangled and Luna sucked on the brunettes lips and broke the kiss roughly pushed the griffin-doors face to one side as Luna ran her tongue all the way up hermiones neck until she reached her ear and hotly breathed I'm going to make your orgasm harder than you ever have before I won't complain spoke the girl being dominated.

Luna ripped off her bra as hermione sucked on her waiting sensitive nipples. Lapping and gently biting squeezing and. Cupping hermione was more than enjoying her Christmas treat passionately massaging each nipple with her tongue causing more than a few sudden gasps and moans to escape Luna mouth.

Luna pushed hermione off her and layed on her back and got

Between hermione legs as the Brunette layed her pussy down onto her lovers face Luna quickly spread hermiones wet folds and hungrily darted her tongue at her lovers pussy intensely eating out the griffin-door girls cunt making her moan and scream aggfhhh yesss lunnnna don't fucking stop right there Ahhgg lick my pussy aggggh oh my fucking god yes Luna then easily slipped two fingers in and out of hermiones wet cunt and began pumping her soft slender fingers deep into her fellow witch as she continued to lap at her pussy. Luna grabbed and fondled her lovers ass gently at first then roughly squeezing each cheek and pinching Hermiones ass red making her yelp the brunette could not take much more before she violently orgasmed hermione began playing with her her swaying tits and pinching her nipples for added pleasure as she met her limit and screamed as she climaxed. The brunettes pussy juice dripped all over lunas face but not for long as hermione pulled Luna into a lust willed kiss and a desire to taste herself on her lovers tongue and lips. Their kiss lasted a moment or two with both witches groaning and fondling each others breasts but Luna became tired of thirty breast play and forcefully positioned the griffin-door girl where she wanted her after taking off her soaked panties drenched in her pussy juice violently shoved them into hermiones pretty little mouth and straddled hermione one hand keeping her wet panties in her lovers mouth and lunas other hand was used to pin both of the smart witches hands down while she started to grind their wet cunts together. Hermione at first was mad and tried to get the blondes pussy soaked panties out of her mouth but decided it was pointless Luna was just to strong keeping her still in place stopping her from moving while Luna thrusted both their wet cunts together everything was quiet apart from the sound of both girls thighs smacking against each other and the constant moan escaping one another's lips this was again too much for hermione being dominated held down and fucked by another girl who was currently roughly pinching her erect nipples causing yet another muffled moan to occur that's right girl cum for me again get used to be submissive for me your cute ass is mine Luna shouted sensing both witches orgasms and continued pinching hermiones tits thus making the submissive brunettes eyes began to water as they both reached their climax as Luna rolled off her lover both girls exhausted and panting. Hermione took lunas panties out of her mouth you taste so sweet added the dominated brunette so do you giggled Luna as both witches got some much needed sleep.


End file.
